


Заговор богов, или Тру-стори прутика омелы и предсказания вёльвы

by nokot



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый взгляд на скандинавскую легенду о гибели бога Бальдра, происхождение предсказания вёльвы и роль Локи в этих историях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заговор богов, или Тру-стори прутика омелы и предсказания вёльвы

— Рыжий! Давно хочу тебя спросить: ты чего такой кислый последнее время? — спросил Бальдр, наполнив свою чашу новой порцией меда. Он решил не уточнять, что «давно» началось относительно недавно – примерно после полудня.

— Рыжий? Ты на себя посмотри! – огрызнулся Локи. 

— Я золотистый блондин! – с гордостью сообщил Бальдр.

— А! – Локи принял к сведению ценную информацию и снова замолчал.

Вместо него заговорил молчавший весь вечер Хёд:

— А, правда, Злокозненный, чего ты такой кислый? Прямо как это вино, — он потряс в воздухе полупустой бутылкой.

Локи и Бальдр уставились на Хёда в изумлении.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь, какой я? Ты же слеп как крот!

— Но ведь не глух!

Против этого его сотрапезникам нечего было возразить.

— Скууууучно мне, ребяяяята! – протянул трикстер, укладывая голову на сложенные на столе руки как на подушку. — Аж в сон клонит! Подумываю отправиться куда-нибудь… подальше… насовсем. Подыщу себе молоденькую религию, соблазню на что-нибудь интересное, — его глаза масляно заблестели.

— Это точно, скучно стало, — внезапно согласился с ним Бальдр. — Последнюю сотню лет ничего нового, все одно и то же. Даже у скальдов фантазия иссякла. Во, слышите?

Из дальнего угла донеслось распевное: «Как ныне сбирается Вотан-Всеотец!..»

— Фу, как нескладно! – поморщился Хёд.

— Угу, и даже не в рифму, — Локи попытался кивнуть, но уперся острым подбородком в собственную руку и ограничился вздохом. — Один и тот же сюжет, одни и те же действующие лица: Тор – герой, Всеотец – молодец, а случись чего…

— Во всем виноват Локи! — не сговариваясь, в один голос сказали Бальдр и Хёд.

— О чем и речь!

— Дааа… — плаксиво-пьяным голосом заныл Бальдр, — Тебе-то чего жаловаться, Рыжий? Про тебя легенд не меньше, чем про Одина или этого… — он огляделся и понизил голос: — дурака с молотом! А меня если и помянут где, так только в общем списке. Типа, есть такой бог. Вроде как, чтобы люди знали, что Тор, Один и еще кое-кто, — он толкнул Локи в бок, — не в пустынном лесу жили.

— Ну, а чего ты хотел с твоей специализацией? — Локи не поднял головы, но повернул ее так, чтобы видеть развалившегося за столом захмелевшего Бальдра. — С великанами драться ты не пойдешь, с цвергами торговаться тебе лениво. Проделки разные – тоже не твой профиль. Тоска — хоть ложись и помирай.

Хёд согласно кивал, а Бальдр вдруг оживился, глаза его загорелись.

— Вот! Хочу помереть красиво!

Локи резко выпрямился, Хёд уставился на Бальдра невидящим взглядом.

— С ума сошел, златокудрый?

— Не, ну а чего? – Бальдр обиженно надул губы, но тут же мечтательно закатил глаза. — Вы только представьте! Красивая смерть, все рыдают, пышные похороны. Кого-нибудь обязательно либо побьют, либо затопчут. Непредвиденные сложности – погребальный корабль застрял, огонь не сразу разгорелся, все волнуются, напряжение нарастает… Жена моя не выдерживает, за мной бросается… А потом… — остальное он проговорил скороговоркой, как нечто малозначительное: — Пересижу Рагнарёк в Хельхейме, а потом выйду к людям весь такой красивый, сияющий!

— А что ты знаешь про Рагнарёк?

— Да то же, что и все, — пожал плечами Бальдр. — Что гибель богов, и все такое. Деталей ведь никто не знает. Всеотец попытался одну вёльву допросить, но она, похоже, к Хель попала, когда была в трансе, так и после смерти из него не вышла. Все бормотала что-то нечленораздельное, а потом сунула Одину в руки манускрипт, весь исписанный, прохрипела: «Не маленький, сам почитай» - и снова преставилась. А текст в том манускрипте оказался какой-то зашифрованный, Один до сих пор бесится, что прочесть не может.

Хёд неодобрительно покачал головой, Локи же, напротив, подпер подбородок рукой и слушал очень внимательно. Заметив его интерес, Бальдр стушевался и замолчал. Затянувшуюся паузу неожиданно прервал Хёд:

— А я тоже хочу…

— Красиво умереть? – недоверчиво уточнил Локи.

— Неа. Чтобы не в общем списке, а отдельную легенду. Ну, или с кем-нибудь на главных ролях, — он смущенно шмыгнул носом и густо покраснел.

Несколько минут Локи отбивал пальцами по краю стола незатейливый ритм, переводя задумчивый взгляд с одного загрустившего собутыльника на другого. 

— Есть у меня одна идея… — наконец, произнес он и, ухватив Бальдра и Хёда за ворот, притянул их поближе к себе, чтобы избежать внимания посторонних ушей.

Бальдр понял его план с первого раза, Хёду пришлось все объяснять трижды, но и он, наконец, согласился, что идея просто замечательная. Тогда Локи извлек из своей котомки чистый лист и чернильницу с пером.

— Это еще зачем? – недоверчиво спросил Бальдр.

— Тебе же надоело все время на десятых ролях. План мой, но идея изначально твоя. Вот, чтобы все потом знали, кто автор, все запишем и подпишемся. После Рагнарёка этот документ станет дополнительным свидетельством твоей исключительности, — указательным пальцем Локи подтолкнул вверх отвисшую челюсть Бальдра и со вздохом добавил: — Авторский договор, понятно?

Бальдр с готовностью подписал текст, который за несколько минут набросал Локи. Хёд оставил в нижнем углу отпечаток своего пальца. Локи скатал лист в трубочку и сунул его за пазуху.

— Будет лучше, если его не найдут при тебе, когда… Ну, ты понимаешь.

*****

Хёд и Локи сидели на пригорке чуть в стороне от развлекающихся богов. Локи наблюдал за веселым избиением неуязвимого Бальдра. Слепой Хёд мог слышать доносящиеся с поляны крики, но не мог видеть скучающего выражения на лице златокудрого бога: тому уже порядком надоело изображать из себя мишень.

— Время разбрасывать камни, — задумчиво произнес Локи.

— Какие камни?

— А, так, цитата одна. Один из ближневосточных авторов.

— Новенький?

— Ну, как тебе сказать… Тысячу лет уже переиздают, правда, больше заграницей. У нас пока не так известен, но уже имеет группу почитателей, особенно среди молодежи.

Хёд понимающе кивнул. 

— Говорила мне мама: учи иностранные языки.

Локи недоверчиво покосился на слепого бога, но от комментария воздержался. 

Когда очередной булыжник отскочил от головы Бальдра как тряпичный мячик, Локи поднялся на ноги:

— Ну, все, пора, я думаю. Все помнишь? 

Хёд кивнул и взял в руки лук. Локи сунул руку за пазуху и достал прутик омелы, срезанный с молодого куста, который по странному стечению обстоятельств не давал обещания не вредить богу весны и света Бальдру.

*****

— Хорошо тут у тебя, но мне надо бежать, радость моя! – Локи притянул к себе дочь и чмокнул ее в лоб – с той стороны, где была живая плоть. — Все поняла? Не напутаешь?

— Ну, пааааап! – обиженно протянула Хель. — Что ты со мной как с дурочкой? Я давно взрослая и самостоятельная! Тысячу лет веду такое хозяйство одна, и пока никто не жаловался на мою некомпетентность.

— Разве я могу с тобой как с дурочкой? Учитывая, кто твой отец… Кстати, про «одна». Этот Бальдр – он, конечно, в делах мало что смыслит, но истории рассказывать умеет. И еще он этот… — Локи пощелкал в воздухе пальцами, вспоминая. — О! Золотистый блондин!

Хель надула губы.

— Он же с женой будет!

— Жена — не Эйяфьятлайокудль, подвинется, — отмахнулся Локи. — Впрочем, ты права – ты у меня уже большая умная девочка, сама сообразишь, что да как. Все, я убежал! Люблю, целую!..

— Чмоки-чмоки, — угрюмо проворчала ему вслед Хель.

****

Локи воспользовался тем, что все обитатели Асгарда оплакивают безвременную гибель светлого Бальдра, пробрался в покои Одина и подменил манускрипт вёльвы на новый. Оригинальный документ он сам же когда-то и всучил предсказательнице во время ее очередного запоя, который она предпочитала называть провидческим трансом. От нового его отличало лишь то, что написанный на нем текст был простым набором бессмысленных знаков. Зато вторую версию можно было прочесть, достаточно было только поднести пергамент к зеркалу. На всякий случай Локи положил рядом с манускриптом маленькое ручное зеркальце, которое он несколькими днями раньше предусмотрительно забрал из спальни Фригг. 

Занимательное чтение Всеотцу перед сном и работа ученым мужам на много веков вперед были обеспечены.

*****

— Не буду я проливать слез по вашему Бальдру! Пусть сидит в Хельхейме до скончания времен! – рявкнула великанша хриплым басом и захлопнула дверь перед опешившими от ее хамства гонцами. 

Когда стук копыт стих, Локи выглянул в окно, чтобы проверить, не остался ли кто из гонцов караулить под дверью. Убедившись, что вокруг хижины снова ни души, трикстер вернул себе свой привычный облик и подсел к очагу. Он разворошил угли, под которыми догорал авторский договор с Бальдром.

— Это научит тебя и твоих почитателей подписывать договора в двух экземплярах, — усмехнулся Локи. — Впрочем, тебе грех жаловаться, златокудрый. Героем легенды ты стал, Рагнарёк пересидишь там, где не жарко. А что все будут думать, что у этой истории другой автор… Так какая тебе теперь разница?!

Локи весело рассмеялся: оказывается, в этом мире еще можно найти себе развлечение.


End file.
